


Even More

by SincerelySalty



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Business Trip, Christmas, Collisionshipping - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Yugo is such a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelySalty/pseuds/SincerelySalty
Summary: Yuto leaves on a business trip and Yugo's explaining his time of loneliness.And then Yuto comes home in time for Christmas~! What kind of surprises await them?





	Even More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot, told in Yugo's perspective. I know it's a bit early for Christmas stuff, but nobody can put limits on my creations. Please enjoy~!

_ “Promise me you’ll come back safe, okay?” _

* * *

 

I remember the day he took off. Age twenty-two, he left on a business trip near the end of August. It was a trip that would reign in more money for us to keep living comfortably and a big chance for him to be promoted. So, with hesitation, I let him go. He’d be back by December, but that was roughly four months. God knows how  _ uncomfortable  _ living actually is without him.

 

I’d roll over into an empty space when morning came along because he wasn’t there. I only made a single cup of tea, maybe two if a friend stopped by to check on me. I made enough scrambled eggs and toast for one person. Sometimes it wasn’t even eggs and toast… I was too lazy and just poured some cereal in a bowl. Everything in the fridge and pantry seemed to last a lifetime longer.

 

In the afternoon, I’d go for rides on my motorcycle and miss the feeling of him clinging to me from behind. I’d stop at a cafe and balance a decent conversation with a waitress I was good friends with. I’d pay with a tip and walk out, maybe ride around a bit more.

 

By evening, I sat at my desk for another few hours and wrote articles to be published. Eventually I’d eat something small, picking at the food idly before actually deciding to eat it. Sometimes I’d just push a half-full bowl of ramen aside and go back to writing. There was no guarantee I’d make it to bed. There were nights I just rested my head on the desk and fell asleep there. Nights I  _ did _ make it to bed, I didn’t sleep until maybe 2 AM. I was awake with thoughts that kept me sane, even if I was sleepless. 

 

I remembered things like making flower crowns for each other in middle school and sharing our first kiss in high school. Graduating together and hunting for our first apartment. Nights out for dancing and karaoke. The feeling of the breeze on an exhilarating motorcycle ride. Holding hands in public, for everyone to see. Many more kisses and that one time we almost…  _ Maybe later _ .

 

* * *

 

December 24th, I had rushed to the airport in anticipation of his arrival. I looked around every inch of the airport until I heard him call my name.

 

“Yugo! I’m back!” I immediately turned to face the source of the ever-so familiar voice. And in just a few moments to follow, I had rushed over and hugged him.

 

“I missed you  _ so _ much!” I said, _ almost  _ bursting into a fit of tears. I had to keep it together.

 

He wrapped his arms around me in return, rubbing my back and responding.

“I know. I missed you too.”

 

I tightened the embrace slightly, mumbling in a stubborn manner.

“Never leave me for that long  _ ever  _ again.”

 

He kissed the top of my head before giving another response.

“I won’t, I promise. But… I  _ did  _ come back safe, like you wanted.” 

 

I nodded before leaning away and grasping his hand. I led him over to my friend Yuzu’s car and opened the trunk for his luggage. That being closed, we both slid into the back seat. Yuzu asked a few questions about his trip and I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder. I hadn’t realized that he carried me inside until I had woken up on the couch. As I came to my senses , the scent of delicious teriyaki filled the house.  _ That’s right,  _ Yuto was home now. I quietly made my way to the kitchen and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, burying my face against his neck.

 

“Smells good…” I mumbled.

 

He just smiled and continued making our dinner. I eventually let go to help him set the table. We ate our dinner, carrying light conversation with things such as: “ _ How was your trip to America?”  _  and  _ “How much did you miss me?” _

When we finished dinner, sleep soon followed. I finally got to lay in bed with my beloved again and sleep came along so much easier. Since I had taken a nap though, I woke up earlier that Yuto and took initiative to make breakfast. This time, Yuto was pleasantly surprised by a good meal. 

 

“Merry Christmas, Yuto!” I exclaimed holding out his breakfast.

 

“Is this my present?” He asked teasingly.

 

“No, silly! You’ll get your present later, I promise.” I laughed in response.

 

* * *

  
  
I had planned alot for Christmas day. We visited some children we had met a while ago, happy to see them growing so well. We went ice skating and had drank hot chocolate with  _ extra  _ whipped cream. We even walked around the city to see a display of the most beautiful lights and decorations. 

 

When we returned home, it was about 10 PM and we finally revealed our gifts.

 

“I’ll go first!” Yuto declared handing me a neatly wrapped gift.

 

I tore open the wrapping paper to see a delicately crafted journal and stationery set. He knew just how much I loved writing. I set the gift down and immediately gave him a huge hug.

 

“Thank you so much, Yuto!” I spoke with joy, leaning out of the embrace shortly after.

 

“Okay, okay! My turn!” I cleared my throat, trying to mentally calm myself as I dug through my inner jacket pocket.

 

Yuto tilted his head before realizing that I had knelt down on one knee and began speaking.

“Yuto, it’s been quite a few years since we first got together and I have come to the conclusion that I want to spend forever with you.”

 

I held out a small white box,  _ expertly  _ opening it with one hand and taking hold of his left with my other.

 

“Will you marry me?” My voice was soft, yet determined.

 

His eyes had widened a bit at my proposal, worrying me after a bit of silence. But inevitably, he answered. And his answer made me the happiest man in existence. (Or so, I’d like to think.)

 

“Yes, Yugo. I’ll marry you.” He replied with the most subtle, but confident agreement I’ve ever heard.

 

And that settled it. I slipped the ring onto his finger and smiled happily, rising to hug him tightly once more.

 

“I didn’t expect that, since I had been gone for so long.” He smiled sheepishly.

 

“You know… Sometimes you have to be away from the people you love. But that doesn’t mean you’ll love them less. Sometimes, you love them  _ even more. _ ”

 

With that, I sealed the distance with the most passionate kiss we’ve ever shared. This was, by far, the best Christmas I’ve ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> I love receiving comments and knowing your guys opinions on my stories, so PLEASE drop a comment here! Thank you for reading~!


End file.
